A Good Day
by Shadow 3013
Summary: Duo convinces Heero to go out on the town. 2X1 shonen-ai fluff


A Good Day  
By Shadow  
Warning: 1X2 (Should that be a + since it's just a shonen-ai fic? Anyway, that means Heero and Duo love each other.) Slight Relena bashing, but not too much. This time.  
Characters may seem slightly OOC, but… :::shrugs::: I say they have feelings, so I don't think that it gets too bad. See the rest of my notes at the end of the story. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi, Heero, it's a nice day outside. Let's go to the park, man!" Duo said, turning away from the window he was standing at and looking over at Heero.  
"Hn." Came the Japanese boy's reply; he was, as usual, typing away on his laptop.  
"Okay, so no park. Then can we at least go on a walk?"  
Silence except for the clacking of keys. Then the clacking stopped as Heero shut his computer.  
"Heero?"  
"Where to?" the Japanese boy asked, sliding the laptop under the bed he had been sitting on and looking at Duo, one of his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.  
"I dunno, just anywhere. You up to it?"  
"Hn…" Heero walked over to the bedroom door, grabbing Duo's braid as he passed him. "Let's go." With that, he drug the widely grinning pilot of Shinigami out of the room.  
A few moments later, the two boys were out of the safe-house, leaving behind a gaping Quatre, an amused WuFei, and a blank-faced-as-usual Trowa. Once they were a block or two away from the apartment, Duo finally came back to his senses and yanked his braid out of Heero's hand.  
"Oi, Heero, you have any money?" the American boy asked cheerfully, walking backwards as he talked to his companion.  
"Why?" came the slightly suspicious sounding reply.  
"I want some ice-cream."  
A barely perceptible sigh escaped Heero's lips. Glaring at Duo all the while, he reached into his shorts and dug around for a few moments. He eventually ended up with a handful of paper notes, totaling about $6.00.   
"Cool! I don't even want to know where you manage to keep money in those shorts… But does this mean you're buying me ice-cream?"  
Heero didn't make a response, but Duo noticed that he seemed to be searching for something specific as they walked down the busy street. People swarmed around them in an increasingly powerful wave; Duo almost got separated from Heero before the Wing pilot grabbed him tightly by the hand.   
A content smile appeared on the braided boy's face as they walked. Heero was certainly in a good mood today! A few minutes later, Heero halted suddenly, jolting Duo out of his thoughts.  
"What flavor do you want?" came the question. Duo looked up and was slightly surprised to find that they were standing in front of an ice-cream stand. He was even more surprised to find that Heero was still holding his hand.  
"How many scoops can I have?"  
"How many do you want?"  
"Uhhm…" Duo stopped to analyze the menu of flavors. There were so many choices… "I don't know what to pick…"  
"We're having a special today." The clerk interrupted, a predatory smile on his face. "Two double scoop cones for $5.00."  
A tiny, barely apparent smile appeared on Heero's face at the way Duo lit up at that bit of information. It was just as quickly gone, but not before Duo saw it.  
"Oi, Heero, please…" Duo begged, tugging on his friend's hand and giving him his very best sad puppy dog look.  
Heero nodded, and Duo turned to the cashier, grinning. "I'd like one scoop of peppermint and one scoop of double chocolate fudge."   
The cashier nodded, scooped out the request, and handed it to Duo. The American pilot was about to start eating, but Heero stopped him with a glare. "And you, sir?" the man asked, waiting expectantly.  
"One scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, one scoop of strawberry." The man gave Heero his ice-cream, and Heero gave the man the money, telling him to keep the change. A split second later he was being dragged off by a maniacally grinning Duo.  
"Where…" the Japanese boy began, his tone sounding slightly confused.   
"We're finding a place to sit down so we can eat. You wouldn't want to risk someone bumping into you and ruining your ice-cream, would you?" Heero, finding no reason to argue, continued to let himself be dragged along.  
It didn't take Duo very long to find the 'perfect' place to stop; he pulled Heero into a tiny park and finally settled down under a tall shade tree. Heero's expression softened as he watched Duo lick the trails of melted ice-cream off of his fingers and hands; he reminded him of a little kid. Heero had, of course, managed to avoid getting the sticky stuff all over himself by doing the practical thing: wrapping his cone in a napkin.  
"Good?" he asked his Duo as his friend eagerly set to the task of devouring the sweet frozen treat. The American boy nodded enthusiastically.   
"Want a lick?" he offered, holding out the cone to Heero; the Japanese boy shook his head. Duo shrugged, but before he could go back to eating, a familiar pair of sweet, soft lips blocked his way.  
Duo's brain stopped functioning temporarily as he found his mouth being invaded by Heero's tongue. When the welcome intruder finally retreated, Duo was quite out of breath and blushing furiously.  
"You're right. It is good." Heero remarked, smirking slightly at the look on the other boy's face. With that, he calmly went back to eating his own ice-cream.  
"Oh. My. GOD!" Duo's thoughts were racing frantically in his mind. For that matter, his hormones were racing frantically through his body. "I so cannot believe he just did that… And in public, no less!" Never mind that it was a fairly secluded public area… There were still people around. "Note to self: feed Heero ice-cream more often."  
"So… What brought that on, anyway?" Duo asked as they both finished their ice-cream and stood up. Heero shrugged as he threw away his dirty napkin.  
"I like ice-cream." Came the simple reply. Duo rolled his eyes but didn't bother to come up with a comeback.  
"So… Where to next?" the Shinigami pilot asked, skipping along at Heero's side. Another shrug was the only response he received.   
"Stop that." Heero finally demanded, casting a slightly annoyed glance in Duo's direction. Duo ignored the look.  
"Stop what?"  
"Skipping."  
"Why?" Duo grinned.  
"Because I told you to."  
"No. That's not a good enough reason." (1)  
"Fine, I'll stop you myself." Heero let go of Duo's hand and wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist instead, effectively stopping him from continuing to bounce along. The American boy seemed more than happy to let Heero stop him by whatever means possible, especially means such as the ones he had just employed.  
"This is nice, Hee-chan." He said after a few moments, snuggling up against Heero as they walked along.  
"Hn."  
"Verbal as ever, ne? You never shut up! That's okay, I like 'em talkative."  
"Baka."   
"Yeah, but at least I'm your baka, and not someone else's."  
"Mine." Heero's tone was one of almost… awe.   
"Don't sound so surprised; why would I want anyone else when I've already got you? I'm not the type to settle for second best."  
Silence for a while, then, seemingly out of the blue, "Suki da, Duo." (2)  
Duo's eyes widened slowly at the declaration of love that had just come out of his love's mouth. True, it wasn't the 'Ai shiteru.' that he longed to hear someday, but it was definitely a good start towards that destination, and he was patient...  
Duo stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Heero. The crowd hurried by them, but he heard a good many whispers of "Freaks.", "Fags.", and the like as people walked by. He ignored the comments, his attention focused only on the boy in his arms.  
"Heero, ai," he began, staring into his lover's cobalt blue eyes, when he was suddenly interrupted by a hideous shriek from somewhere relatively nearby.  
"Heeerooo! Heeeeeerrrooooo!" came the shrill, feminine scream.   
"Shimatta. I was hoping she wouldn't find us, not today…" Duo cursed to himself.   
Heero winced visibly and pulled away from Duo automatically. Duo almost wanted to laugh as the Japanese boy went into a fighting stance without even seeming to think about what he was doing. A few seconds later, the evil creature that had made the horrible mating call came into view. (3)  
"Oh, Heero, what a coincidence, meeting you here like this!" Relena gushed as she stopped in front of them. She was panting slightly and her face was pink, as if she had just ran to catch up with them.   
"Relena." Heero greeted the girl coldly, his eyes glinting with malice.  
"Ohayo, ojousan. How are you?" Duo added, smiling sweetly at the girl.  
"Well, now that we're both here, would you like to do something together?" Relena asked Heero, blatantly ignoring Duo. She latched onto one of Heero's arms and started to drag him back the way she had arrived. Duo could see a pink stretch limousine a bit further back in that direction.  
"I'm busy." Heero replied icily, yanking his arm away from Relena's clutching hands. He took a small step backwards, placing Duo at his side and effectively blocking Relena from that direction.  
"Really? Pardon me for being rude, but what are you doing that can't be put off? After all, it isn't often that I have free time, and I'm sure that you've missed me just as much as I've missed you…" Relena asked. Heero's glare intensified, and Duo readied himself to prevent him from strangling the girl in pink.  
"Duo and I are shopping." Heero replied, daring her with his eyes to say anything.   
"Oh, are you? That's funny… I don't see any purchases…" Her voice was full of sugary sweetness and innocence, quite realistic sounding. Neither of the boys believed it for so much as a second; they knew better.  
"We had ice-cream first; we're only just now going to stores." Duo supplied helpfully, his voice just as full of fake politeness.  
"Well, in that case, there's nothing to stop you from postponing your shopping trip until later, is there?" Relena asked, taking a step towards Heero.   
"Oh, nothing… Except for the fact that, considering out line of work, there may not be a next time!" Duo replied, dropping his false pretenses of being courteous. Relena stared at him for a few moments, having obviously not expected a reply, especially not like the one she had just gotten.  
"That's right, b^tch. He's mine, and I'm not letting him go without a fight to the death." Duo thought to himself, glaring at the girl.  
The pink limousine pulled up next to them on the street and one of the doors opened. "Miss Relena, I hate to interrupt, but there's a call from your brother." Came a firm, clear voice; Duo recognized it as belonging to Dorothy Catalonia, Treize Kushrenada's niece and one of Relena's few loyal companions. He didn't understand why she liked Relena, but to each his, or her, own…  
"What a pity. It seems that we'll have to put off our date until later, dear Heero." Relena said, putting her hand on his arm as if she were consoling him. "Goodbye, my dear Heero." With that, she walked slowly over to the limousine and got inside, waving goodbye before shutting the door behind her.  
Heero was growling as the limousine pulled away, a fact which surprised Duo. The Japanese boy looked thoroughly p^ssed off, which meant that he was beyond mad. Duo took the boy's hands in his own, drawing Heero's attention to himself.  
"Calm down, Hee-chan. At least she's gone." He said soothingly.  
"I don't care. It's bad enough that she follows me around constantly. It's worse that she puts us all into jeopardy by doing so. But the fact that she interrupted my time alone with you is unacceptable. The next time she does something like this, she dies." Heero growled, his voice dripping with hate and anger.  
Duo was shocked by this blatant display of his beloved's emotions, but he knew he had to say something to discourage such threats. "Heero, what if she interrupts by accident? You can't kill her, she's too important to the universe's chances of peace!" He knew that that wasn't the case this time, but in the future…  
"Fine. If it's an accident, I'll 'miss.' If it's not… She'll get of with a minor injury. Then, once she's become useless in maintaining peace, she dies."  
Duo sighed and gave up. He knew better than to argue with Heero when the boy had made up his mind about something. Besides, he felt more or less the same, although not to quite so high a degree… "Okay, Heero. Go ahead and do that. Now… Are we really going shopping?"  
*****  
Half an hour later, Duo was running around a clothes shop, examining clothes and shoes with an appraising eye. Heero just stood back, content to watch.  
Finally, Duo went into a dressing room with an armful of outfits; Heero stood outside with more in his arms.   
"Okay… What about this?" Duo asked, stepping out of the little room and spinning around to let Heero view the outfit. It consisted of a pair of loose black jeans with blood red zippers running up the outside of each leg, a tight, short-sleeved black shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. Heero eyed the outfit, then nodded his satisfaction. A few moments later, the outfit was tossed out piece by piece, folded by Heero, and handed to a waiting sales clerk.  
Casual outfit for moderate weather: check. Next up: casual outfit for cold weather. The first outfit was decided against by Duo before he even asked for Heero's opinion. The second didn't quite meet Heero's expectations. The third, a long sleeved black and white plaid flannel shirt, loose grey jeans, and a pair of black army boots received Heero's acceptance, and were put behind the sales counter to wait.  
Now for a casual warm weather outfit. After several failed tries, an outfit was decided on: a black mesh shirt with a white tank top underneath, blood red denim shorts, and blood red and black sneakers. Some of the others had looked good, but this outfit was, by far, better.  
The last thing on Duo's agenda: formal wear. There was no contest in this division, and Duo didn't even really need a second opinion from Heero. He got one anyway, simply because he knew he looked damn good in the outfit. The suit itself was black, the dress shirt underneath blood red, and the tie was a true, self-definitive masterpiece: a black robed, faceless figure holding a gleaming silver scythe. Duo was especially fond of the tie. He just hoped that Heero wouldn't mind the fact that the item of clothing cost forty dollars… But he knew that Heero wouldn't object, not when he had that smile on his face.   
As Duo was inside the dressing room switching back to his normal clothes, Heero slipped away for a moment. He quickly headed into a different section of the store, grabbed four items, guessing Duo's size, and hurried back to the dressing room. Duo was just stepping out and handing the suit to the salesclerk.  
"Try these on, Duo." Heero requested, handing over the items of clothing he had just gotten. Duo stared at the top two items, a black WonderBra and a pair of black pantyhose.   
"Hee-chan, you don't really want me to put these on… Do you?" the American boy asked in uneasy disbelief. The look on Heero's face gave him his answer, but he got a verbal one anyway.  
"Oh, yes, I do. Get in there and put them on." Heero replied, a strange glint in his eyes. Duo reentered the dressing room with a slight groan.  
"Oi, Heero, do you know how uncomfortable pantyhose are? I don't understand how women can wear them… Okay, I'm dressed. Open the door."  
"Is your hair down?"  
"Huh? No…"  
A sigh. "Oh well… You'll have to wear it down when you put the outfit on at home, then. Now go ahead, come on out."  
Out stepped a glaring, blushing Duo dressed in black high heels, black pantyhose, and a sparkly black evening dress with no back to speak of. Heero looked at him closely. "Lose the bra, it makes you look too much like a girl to me. You can be flat-chested, people won't care. Now, wait a second, I'll be right back…" he said.   
As Duo hurried back into the relative safety of the dressing room, Heero went back to the women's section. When he came back, he was holding a fancy black hat with a sparkly main part and a large brim made of see-through grey material.  
"Okay, just put this on." He called, tossing the hat over the door. "You took the bra off, right?"   
"Yeah… Geez, Heero, are you trying to embarrass me, or what?" Duo asked, stepping back out of the room and slowly turning. "Because if you are, it's working."  
"Perfect." Heero said, the look on his face causing Duo to turn an even brighter shade of pink and become slightly nervous. "Okay, get back in your regular outfit and we'll go buy everything."  
"Oi, Hee-chan… Did you have a reason for wanting me to dress up like a girl?" Du o asked hesitantly as the two boys left the store. Heero smiles ever so slightly.  
"Other than the fact that you look great and it makes me hot as hell? (4) Yes, actually, I do have a reason. I'm not sure exactly when we'll put it into action, but I have a plan that will hopefully discourage Relena's pursuit of me."  
Duo blushed, but couldn't help but be curious. "Really? How so?"  
Heero shrugged. "I'm hoping that seeing me on a date with another girl will be enough to infuriate Relena. Then when she comes over to try to break things up, I'll introduce you as my 'girlfriend', Duet." (5)   
"Good idea, Hee-chan, but if that doesn't work?"  
"Don't worry. I know that it probably won't work as well as I want it to… But I have an almost foolproof backup plan." (6)  
"Prepared as ever, ne Hee-chan?"  
Heero chuckled softly. "Of course, Duo. Have you ever known me not to be?"  
Duo shook his head. Even when they had first begun their relationship four months ago, Heero had been the one to initiate things, the prepared one as always. Which had certainly surprised Duo, who had still been working up the courage to say something to Heero about his own feelings toward the Japanese pilot. (7)  
"No, I haven't. So, are we going home, or shopping some more?"  
"Which do you want to do?"  
"Can we try to find a Suncoast?" (8)  
"Sure. And if we can't?"  
"Eh, Sam Goody will work." (9)  
"Let's go, then."  
*****  
The boys didn't find a Suncoast or a Sam Goody anywhere, but they did manage to find a store selling CDs and DVDs from the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Duo was thrilled, and even Heero was interested.  
"Oi, Heero, look at all the cool heavy metal CDs! And black metal and gothic rock… It's hard to find good groups like these today." Duo exclaimed, running over to the CD section. (10) Heero nodded distractedly, his attention caught by something in the DVD section. (11)  
After an hour had passed, both boys walked over to the counter with their selections, of which there were many. The salesclerk's eyes widened at the amazing amount of items he was about to sell to the two boys; his boss would be sure to give him a bonus for making a huge sell like this!  
"So, what all did you buy?" Duo asked as the two boys left fifteen minutes later. It had taken a long time for all the items to be scanned, and it took a lot of bags to carry everything out.  
"Anime." Heero replied shortly.  
"Hey, cool! How many? Which ones?"  
"Quite a few. I think you'll like them. Slayers, Ranma ½, Those Who Hunt Elves, Lost Universe, Koko wa Greenwood, Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi Yuugi, Mermaid's Scar, Bakaretsu Hunters, Vampire Hunter D, Magic Knights Rayearth, and Laughing Target. I got boxed DVD sets of all the series in their completion, as well as their movies." (12)  
"Wow. That's a lot. Can we start watching them today?"  
"Maybe. What did you buy?"  
"Some CDs of really old Earth groups. Three by Cradle of Filth, two by Metallica, one by Lighthouse, one by Three Doors Down, one by Radiohead, one by Slipknot, and one by Greenday. Oh yeah… And three versions of the soundtrack from an old movie called The Rocky Horror Picture Show. That show had some great songs." (13)  
"Hn."  
"What? It did! When we get home, I'll even dance to them while I sing!" (14)  
"Hn. That should be… interesting."  
"Oh, definitely. Especially when I get to the pelvic thrust move…" Duo grinned. Heero's face lit up slightly, and Duo laughed. (15) "Come on, walk faster. These bags aren't getting any lighter, you know."  
*****  
A loud bang at the apartment's front door startled Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei, who were playing a game of poker at the card table in the living room. They got up and moved cautiously to the door as a group. Just as their hands headed towards their guns, a familiar voice from the other side of the door stopped them.  
"Oi, guys, hurry up and open the door! These bags are heavy!" Duo whined loudly. Quatre smiled and opened the door, revealing Heero and Duo, both of them weighted down with too many shopping bags.  
"Here, let me help." Quatre said, taking some of the bags from Duo. Trowa silently did the same for Heero, and WuFei shut and locked the door once everyone was inside the room.  
"Okay, guys, lets put all these in Heero's and my room." Duo ordered, heading in that direction. When they reached the room, the four boys deposited their loads on the floor, then headed back to the living room where WuFei was waiting. He had apparently dealt out two more hands, which he handed to Heero and Duo.  
"So, did you enjoy yourselves?" Quatre asked as they all settled down and studied their hands.   
"Sure did!" Duo replied enthusiastically. "Well, except for one little unexpected, unpleasant encounter…"  
"Oh my… Let me guess, it was Miss Relena."  
"The very same. Of course."  
"The baka onna is going to get us all killed if she keeps following you around like this!" WuFei exclaimed.  
"Not if I kill her first." Heero replied quietly, his voice deadly serious.   
"Heero, you told me you wouldn't kill her until after the war is over!" Duo protested."Fine. Not if I shoot her first."  
"That's better."  
Quatre smiled at his friends' argument; they had definitely had a good time. He hadn't seen Duo this happy in quite some while, and Heero was talkative (for Heero, at least), which was usually a good sign.   
Duo threw down his cards. "I don't feel like playing cards. I'm going to my room to listen to music; I'll be there for a while if any of ya'll need me." He said, standing up and stretching. With that, he left, heading towards his bedroom.  
"What type of music did he get?" Quatre asked curiously, looking to Heero. Heero told him, and Quatre's eyes gleamed. "Three Doors Down? Oooh… I just love their song Kryptonite… I wonder if he'll let me listen?"  
"Probably." Heero said, not bothering to look up from his cards.  
"Well, I'm done playing, if none of you mind?" Quatre asked politely. The others shook their heads and Quatre left, going to ask Duo about the CD.  
This left Heero alone with Trowa and WuFei. Although he wasn't particularly close to the Chinese pilot, WuFei seemed to have Duo's best interest in mind, which made Heero tolerate his justice rants. He was, however, fairly close to Trowa; that is, closer to him than to Quatre or WuFei, but nowhere near as close as to Duo, of course.   
"Maxwell seems unusually cheerful, even for him." WuFei observed. Putting down his cards, he asked, "What did you to do him, Yuy?"   
Heero shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just took him out for ice-cream and to go shopping." He said.  
Trowa nodded in understanding. "That's it, then. He's happy because you're paying attention to him."  
Heero looked up at the uni-banged pilot. "You make it sound like I never pay any attention to him." He said, his voice slightly defensive.  
"Do you?"  
"Of course."   
"In public?"  
"… … …"  
"That's what I thought." Trowa said, sounding almost smug. The room went silent for a few moments.  
"So," WuFei said, breaking the quiet. "You're going to kill Relena?" He sounded interested, almost enthusiastic.  
"Some day. And the more she interrupts my time with my companions, the sooner that day will happen." His voice was grim and serious, even hateful. It was more emotion than WuFei had ever gotten out of him, and as much as Trowa ever got.  
"What did you buy when you were shopping, Heero?" Trowa asked, changing the subject. He knew from experience just how worked up Heero could get when he was talking about killing Relena.  
"I bought Duo his CDs and some new clothes, and I bought some anime on DVD."  
WuFei perked up slightly. "Did you get any Ranma ½?" he asked, sounding hopeful. (16) He actually looked happy when Heero nodded. "Yuy, may I watch them sometime?" Another nod. "Arigato."   
"Hn. Might as well watch some right now." Heero said to himself. " Trowa?"  
"Sure."   
"WuFei?"  
"Of course."  
"I'll be back."  
A minute or two later, Heero was back and carrying three large bags full of DVD cases. Quatre and Duo were following him, CD players in their hands and tiny earphones in their ears. They turned off the devices as they sat down on the couch.  
"They wanted to watch too." Heero explained at an inquisitive glance from WuFei. The Chinese boy nodded as Heero opened one of the cases, walked over to the DVD player, and put in the first volume of the Ranma ½ TV series.   
Turning on the television and cranking up the volume, the five Gundam pilots started an anime-watching spree that lasted for five days straight and gradually developed into a drinking game somewhere along the way. (17) Those five days were the closest thing to a 'normal' time any of them had experienced in all their sixteen years of life. They were also, without a doubt, some of the most fun days of their lives as well.   
The day after this marathon found the five boys sleeping off massive hangovers and major cases of sleep deprivation. (18) They were completely blind and deaf to the world around them, and extremely thankful that they hadn't received any new missions.   
It took the boys two full days to fully recover, and all of them (except Duo) swore to themselves that they would never touch alcohol again. Of course, they all broke this vow within the next week when Duo came home one day with several bottles of sake.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes:  
  
(1) Okay… Is this what every mother does to her child, and what every child wants to say back? And although Heero definitely isn't Duo's mother figure, it still works…  
(2) Suki da is a way of saying I love you, but it's not as strong as ai shiteru. Heero just isn't quite that comfortable with his feelings yet, but he's trying at least.  
(3) It's the truth. She's evil incarnate.   
(4) All right, so Heero has a thing for Duo in girl's clothing.   
(5) Sorry, I was thinking of choir class…   
(6) Yes, there really is a foolproof backup plan. I have yet to write the fic it will take place in, but I know what it is, and Heero will definitely have to resort to it. Lucky Duo…  
(7) I'm currently writing the fic where this took place; it'll get done eventually… It's called A Confession.   
(8) I love Suncoast!  
(9) But Sam Goody stores are so much easier to find in cities near where I live…  
(10) I just think that Duo's the type to like heavy metal and black metal.   
(11) And Heero likes anime simply because I say that he does. Call it creative freedom. I want him to like anime, therefore, because I am the writer, he likes anime. Besides, it's not that unrealistic, is it?  
(12) Lotsa happy animes. Funny ones. I think Duo would like them, don't you?  
(13) Anybody else out there like Cradle of Filth? And The Rocky Horror Picture Show is such a kewl movie. I just love it. Great songs. Like Duo said already.  
(14) Maybe someday I'll have a fic with him dancing. If I do, he'll get the others to dance along with him. Anyone interested in a fic like that? Oh well… Even if you're not, I'll probably write one anyway…  
(15) Yes, that is one of the moves for one of the songs. Believe me. Now, as for Heero's reaction… Come on. Like your face wouldn't light up at the mention of Duo doing the pelvic thrust? Tell the truth now… I see you blushing!  
(16) WuFei likes Akane, WuFei likes Akane! And Ukyo, too, for that matter. And Shampoo for sure. Especially Shampoo. Hey, WuFei, you be pimpin' man! :::WuFei appears out of nowhere, sword in hand::: "Baka onna! Cease your infernal ranting!" :::Shadow eeps::: Okay, okay… You Kuno wannabe… "Woman!" Yes sir, shutting up now!  
(17) Take a drink every time Shampoo mispronounces a Chinese word. Take a drink every time one of the Ranma ½ gang changes shapes. Take a drink every time Gourry calls Lina flat-chested. Take a drink every time Amelia rants about justice and pacifism. I think you get the point, ne?  
(18) I wouldn't know about the hangover thing first hand, but I hear they're no fun. As for sleep deprivation… Well, it's fun for a while, but then it just gets kinda scary… Believe me, I'm an expert!  
  
Anyway, now for my overall notes and comments. This fic is only the second GW stand-alone fic I've finished, and it took me only a few hours to write. I like it. And while it is a stand alone, that's only because you don't have to have read any of the other fics to understand it. And there will be more fics in this little specific timeline/universe, believe me. Please, please, PLEASE send me feedback (comments, criticism, even flames!) at ShadowGal@AOL.com or HyruleGal@AOL.com. I'm begging here! Thanks.   
Now, as for the legal stuff… Gundam Wing and all the other animes mentioned in this story don't belong to me, they belong to their companies and creators and junk. And the bands don't belong to me. So over all, the only thing that belongs to me is the idea for this fic, and I'll defend it with my bare hands… Or my swords. :::Looks at her weapons fondly::: Anyway, don't sue, I have no money. Well, that's all. Until next time… Ja ne!  
  
  



End file.
